Rough Can Be Fun
by Veralena
Summary: He dragged her across the floor while she screamed. 'Please! Let me go' He crashed his lips to hers, drawing blood. He snarled menacingly. 'Get ready for a long night...'


**Summary:** He dragged her across the floor while she screamed. "Please! Let me go!" He crashed his lips to hers, drawing blood. He snarled menacingly. "Get ready for a long night..."

**A/N:** Another addition to my useless one-shots. One-shots are just too much fun to write!! Anyways, this pairing is pretty easy to guess towards the middle-end. It's the only one-shot rated M, and it's only because of some language, although there are some suggestive themes in it. Well, hope you like it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Niceties

"Well, well, well…don't you have a fiery temper…"

"Shut up!"

"Now, now, dear, don't be mean…"

"I said, shut up! Or I'll jinx you!"

"You can't do that," he said in a mocking tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said I can't?"

"I did."

She growled fiercely and slapped his face. His cheek burned red, his hair flopped down onto his high forehead. Hurt filled his eyes as he turned his head slowly towards her.

"How dare you, you bitch!"

He grabbed hold of her left arm and dragged her across the room. She staggered, tripped and fell. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as he heaveed her roughly across the stone floor, steadily ripping her clothes to shreds.

"Stop! Stop!" she implored, crying.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want with you!" he raged.

He hauled her into his bedroom and shut the door. He hurled her onto the bed.

"No…"she whimpered, "Please don't do anything! Please!"

"That's right," he hissed, as he slowly climbed onto the bed on his knees. "Keep on begging, you bitch!"

She tried getting up on her hands to move away from him but he kept coming forward. Smirking evilly, he moved down onto her and crashed his lips forcefully to hers.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they lay on the bed breathing heavily. Torn clothes lay all around them: on the bed, on the floor, over the bedposts, which had created some dents in the wall. He had his arm around her, and she lay there, drawing slow patterns on his pale, bare chest.

"You know, your mother is really going to kill us when she finds that we tore our clothes again."

He chortled. "We'll fix them."

"But they're torn to shreds!"

"I'll fix them, don't worry…"

"And what about the dents on the walls?" she asked timidly.

"I'll fix them too, darling."

She gazed curiously into his face. He had his eyes closed. She drew a fingertip down his pale eyelids. She could see the thin bluish veins in the skin and his eyeball which was swiveling under her frail touch. She then moved her fingertips down to his lips. She traced the contours of his lips; suddenly he opened his lips and caught one of her fingers in his mouth.

She giggled as she withdrew her finger and gazed at the faint smile, which had appeared on his perfect lips. She moved her hand across his face softly, marveling in the coolness of his skin.

"That feels wonderful, love," he murmured, sighing deeply.

She smiled. "Now how about you make _me_ feel wonderful?"

An impish grin illuminated his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Yet another hour later, and they were exhausted. The room had been filled with moans, whimpers and groans just two minutes ago, and now that they had calmed down a bit, they lay there sighing.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, I'm going to Pansy's house and I thought you had plans for Ron and Hermione's?"

She frowned. "Well, yes, I'm going to Ron and Hermione's house but it's only to help out with Harry's surprise birthday party. And why are you visiting Pansy? What if you're having an affair with her and I don't even know about it?"

He chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. How could you ever imagine me with Pansy?"

"Well, she flirts with you a lot and I don't like it."

"Hey, I have to deal with Harry shooting you looks, so deal with it. Besides, Pansy's a slut and she knows it."

She grinned. "But Harry's just a friend, you know that!"

"Maybe he is for you, love, but he's head over heels for you."

"Really?" she asked, rapturously.

He looked into her face worriedly. "Wait – have you suddenly fallen for Harry or something?"

She snorted. "No, silly." And she patted him on the head. "Harry's a friend. Simply a friend. And don't worry. I'll help him find a girl. Not one who's taken, of course."

"Exactly, Ginny, dear..."he sighed, closing his eyes and settling back into his pillow.

"So, Draco," she started, "for Harry, I was thinking...hm...Moaning Myrtle?"

* * *

**A/N:** did you like it? i like this pairing quite a bit hehe, but anyways it's all up to you. well good or bad, let me know!

**starlite rose**


End file.
